


Knocking on Heaven's Door

by violet_mercury



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional men, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Language, Protective Peter Parker, Star Wars Avengers Crossover - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_mercury/pseuds/violet_mercury
Summary: After experiencing some wedding jitters, Anakin heads to the altar to marry the love of his life, Padme Amidala. Little did he know that he would end up being saved by a badass group of superheroes, The Avengers.





	Knocking on Heaven's Door

_"Everything is fine. Everything is going to be fine...." Anakin whispered to himself as he anxiously paced the length of the room._

 

_He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the wedding music pipe up. Tears brimming his eyes, Anakin stepped out into the golden sunlight of Naboo. The birds sang, the water crashed and roared on the shores, and the flowers were in vivid bloom. Padme had been right, it was the perfect setting for their wedding. Cracking his knuckles, he took his place beside Artoo and Threepio. The Wedding March began to flow through the air as the love of his life stepped through the doors in a beautiful white gown. No sooner had he seen her, the explosion happened. Instantly, he raced towards her- narrowly dodging the fallen debris. Above him were ships unlike anything he had ever seen. The flew fast, farther, and the weapons shot an orangy-yellow instead of the typical vibrant green or crimson. Pushing past the droids, he vanished through the threshold of the door._

 

_"Padme!" he shrieked._

 

_His voice was lost to the crumbling building. Pitifully, Anakin fell to his knees. Everything was ablaze; the tapestry, his flowers, the building, everything. As such, Anakin paid no attention to the piece of metal flying straight at him. He scurried to remove himself from its line of destruction, but it was too late. He dove for the drowning, but the coarse metal scratched against his tanned skin, effectively bisecting his right eye on a vertical plane. Screaming. He was screaming. Somewhere in the distance, Padme was screaming as well. His ears were ringing as more bombs went off and the ground ruptured beneath him._

 

* * *

 

**Present Day**

 

"I vote we turn him over to S.H.E.I.L.D." Tony Stark suggested, crossing his metallic red and golden arms across the matching chest plate. 

 

Steve, who was currently hunched over the medical table and the boy, grimaced at Tony.

 

"He's a child, Tony. I'm willing to bet he's younger than Peter, by several years at that. We can't just turn him over, they'd treat him as a science experiment!" Stever argued.

 

"Get your head out of your ass, Stever! He's an Alien from God knows what planet! He could carry diseases!" Tony replied with a tinge of flippancy,

 

"I agree with Steve for once, Stark. We don't know anything about him, and sending him off to Sheild would definitely be a mistake." Natasha supported, moving to stand beside Steve.

 

Peter sighed from the background, pushing off the wall and sitting next to the medical gurney. 

 

"Why is he dressed funny? His hair is braided and he's wearing like twenty layers of clothing." Peter inquired.

 

"He's an Alien, who knows why he does what he does!" Tony brought up.

 

"Can it, Stark. I'm sick of hearing your bickering. The boy should stay at least until he wakes up, then we can go from there." Wanda remarked.

 

Steve gave a crisp nod, exchanging glances between the obviously separated sections of the room. He then returned his attention to the boy in front of him. The child had been in a coma for a good week and a half now. A small scar had formed in place of the cut. His hair, honeyed and curling, framed his face like a golden halo in the sunlight. He had yet to open his eyes. Steve pushed himself to his feet, dusting his hands on his jeans before brushing past Tony.

 

"I'd say it's time we all relaxed. I suggest taking shifts to watch over him. If anything happens while I'm off, you know where to find me. Does anyone want to take the first shift tonight?" Steve instructed. 

 

"I'll do it," Peter answered, his gaze trained on the angelic boy.

 

"Oh, not you too, Parker! Come on! He may very well attempt to kill you in your sleep." Tony grit out.

 

"With all due respect, Sir, he's a good foot and a half shorter than me, obviously not as heavy, nor as muscular. I'm sure I could handle him." Peter arrogantly quipped, sending Tony and cocksure smirk. 

 

"Fine, have it your way." Tony spat, turning on his heel to leave the room. 

 

At once, Peter was alone with the mysterious boy. Gently, he sat himself down on the stool and peered at his face, hidden in the blankets. Peter knew damn well that the cut was going to leave a scar on his pretty face. Hours passed without any changes- the boy still laying catatonically on the bed. Peter rested his cheek against his fist, trying desperately (and failing) to keep his eyes open until he heard a faint whine. Instantly, his eyes shot open. The boy had rolled his head to the side, face contorted in what Peter could only interpret as pain. His mouth agape, Peter winced when the boy let out another high-pitched whimper. His breathing became erratic, skin broke out in a cold sweat, before he sat up ramrod straight in the bed. His pupils dilated invisible fear, skin going ghostly pale, and body trembling.

 

"Relax, you're safe. My name's Peter Parker, I'm not going to hurt you." Peter whispered.

 

The boy seemed to choke on words as his unfocused gaze darted around the room. 

 

"Pamde.... w-where's Padme?!" he choked out.

 

"I don't know who Padme is. I'm sorry for you to have to find out like this, but you are the only survivor." Peter informed him.

 

The boy's sky blue eyes filled with tears that then cascaded down his cheeks. 

 

"No-oo-oo. I- I can't live with-without  _her...."_ he sobbed.

 

"I'm so sorry for your loss. She must have been someone very special to you. I hate to have to bother you, but would you mind telling me your name?" Peter slipped in. 

 

The boy sniffled, brushing his fists against his eyes to wipe the tears. 

 

"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker." he stated.

 

"You are lucky to have survived, Anakin Skywalker. I must warn you that we aren't alone on this ship. Not to worry though, we are all safe. We are the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes." Peter explained.

 

"Earth?!" Anakin all but yelled.

 

"Yes, we are all from Earth- well, all expect Thor but that's a long story." Peter elaborated.

 

"No, I can't be here. I have to get back..." Anakin trailed off, his gaze burning holes in the gray tile flooring.

 

"You were badly injured, Anakin. Stay here and rest, then we will talk about your return." Peter declared, motioning for Anakin to lie back down.

 

Dubiously, Anakin complied. His baby blue eyes went glossy again as he fearfully stared at Peter.

 

"Don't cry, everything's going to be just fine- I can assure you of that. Are you too warm, too cold? Hungry? Thirsty?" Peter rattled off.

 

"It's cold in here," Anakin admitted, voice hoarse from crying. 

 

"Shh, I'll go get another blanket," Peter replied.

 

Sure enough, Peter returned a few moments later with a plain, black, blanket. Easily, he manovered the blanket on the bed and spread it across the boy. 

 

 

 


End file.
